William did 30 more jumping jacks than Luis at night. William did 42 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
William did 42 jumping jacks, and Luis did 30 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $42 - 30$ jumping jacks. He did $42 - 30 = 12$ jumping jacks.